


Movie Night

by ninjentsie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, So not a one shot?, Three chapters, eh, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: Every once a month Thomas Jefferson, Aaron Burr, and James Madison have a movie night together. The house changes every month.





	1. Thomas Jefferson

"I'm not saying Lilo and Stitch was a bad show," Thomas Jefferson insisted, shoveling another fork full of macaroni and cheese into his mouth as he flipped through TV channels. Aaron was making himself a salad in the kitchen and James Madison was making a cocoon of pillows and blankets in his favorite chair. "I'm just saying I never cared for it as a kid. I wasn't interested."

James snapped, "That's because you're a communist." The three boys had a movie night once a month. Even though this was only their second month doing that tradition, they treated it like a sacred ritual for the Gods. Or at least, Aaron and James did. Thomas on the other hand had only remembered about it that morning. So now he was flipping through channels to find a good movie.

Aaron had hosted the first movie night, shockingly, and took great care in picking a movie the three of them would enjoy, cooking food and appetizers, buying lots of different soda, and cleaning his entire house. So he was a little salty about the fact that Thomas told them to bring their own blankets and to excuse the mess that his house was in. It wasn't extremely messy though, which was good. He sighed, "Thomas, James, I'm sure we can all agree that Lilo and Stitch is just a TV show and we don't have to get in an argument."

"Just a show?" James whined, "Just a show?! Have you even watched the masterpiece that is Lilo and Stitch?!" Aaron came over with his little bowl of salad. He crunch. Jefferson went to on demand with a grunt of disapproval at what it had to offer him in movies. James was very excited for when movie night was at his house. He already had a theme, recipes saved on Pinterest, decorations ordered, and some extra stuff that was  _very_  important for the movie night. But, sadly, it wasn't his turn yet. No, he was stuck at Jefferson's already ten minutes into movie night and watching nothing interesting.

Aaron sighed, "Thomas, you've known for a month that the movie night was going to be tonight at your house. What happened?"

"A month went by waaaaaaay too fast, Aaron." Jefferson tossed the remote aside and got up, searching for the Netflix remote. James was one step ahead though, already getting onto Netflix and looking through the movie selections. Thomas whined, "I'm supposed to choose the movie!"

James said calmly, "I know. But you waited the entire month before preparing for this. So, therefore, the duty goes to somebody else."

Aaron suggested, "How about a horror movie?"

"No thanks." Jefferson said quickly, grabbing a pillow. "Um, James doesn't like scary movies."

"Are you kidding?" James chuckled, "I love scary movies, Thomas." He sniffled and wiped his nose with his coat sleeve. Jefferson sunk in his seat as Aaron scrolled through titles. Even the covers of the movies freaked Jefferson out. After a few more minutes of looking through movies, all they could agree on was that all three of them were terrified of spiders and bugs (Aaron being the least scared, James the most).

Jefferson lied on the floor, staring at the ceiling in agony. "What are we gonna do?! This movie nights gonna be wasted!" He cried.

Aaron sighed, "We could always watch something we've already seen."

Suddenly, James found the perfect movie on Netflix. He selected it and got up. "We're watching this whether you guys like it or not. I'm grabbing popcorn and when I come back you all better be comfortably on the floor."

Thomas stared at the movie choice. "Fault in our Stars?" He groaned, "That of all romantic movies?" James was already in the kitchen and getting stuff together. Aaron shrugged and made himself a spot on the floor. He crunched some more on his salad.

"It's a little sad, but I'll watch it." Aaron said, patting the spot next to him for Thomas to sit down. He scoffed, but sat next to Aaron. The Fault in our Stars was  _way_  too depressing for Jefferson's tastes. He preferred action or sci-fy or literally anything else that was interesting. James came back into the living room and curled up in three blankets and two pillows. He pressed play.

 

* * *

 

One hour later the group was leaning on each other and curled up, trying not to let emotions show as they quietly pass around the box of tissues. Most of them were being used up because of James's cold. Thomas mumbled, "Why is this movie so depressing? How cold are directors' hearts these days?" Aaron sniffled and quickly grabbed a tissue, wiping his eyes and nose before focusing on the screen again.

Two hours later the movie was over and the three are cuddled up on each other. Aaron was in Jefferson's lap, fast asleep and wrapped up in a blanket. James had his head against Jefferson's shoulder, sniffling and crying still over the ending. Thomas yawned and wiped his eyes. "That was a good movie." He mumbled, standing up with Aaron in his arms. He carefully set Aaron down in a chair and put a blanket over him. Then he took all the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

James picked up Aaron and sat down, holding Aaron in his lap so he could cuddle him. Aaron mumbled something under his breath before nuzzling James's chest. Thomas asked from the kitchen, "Are you guys gonna head home or are you staying over here?"

"Staying." James mumbled, "We're staying." Thomas came over to the couch and waited for them to move over. 

Once they did, Jefferson pulled both of them into his arms and muttered, "Good."


	2. James Madison

Thomas Jefferson and Aaron Burr weren't sure what they would be expecting James Madison to put together for the once a month movie night. It was his turn to host, and it was only that day when Thomas and Aaron realized that they had no idea what James liked to watch (besides scary movies, as mentioned last month). 

So it was a little shocking to see James's house decked out in a Harry Potter theme.

Jefferson wanted to die as James came around the corner with a plate of harry potter themed foods. He was dressed in a hufflepuff robe with matching pants, shirt, and hufflepuff tie. Aaron just stared in shock at the level of decorating he went through for this.

"We're watching  _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_!" James announced, offering the plate to them. Jefferson rolled his eyes and sat in a chair. James set the plate aside while Aaron hesitantly grabbed a snack off of it. James quickly went over to the dining room table. He picked up a blue and black tie and a green and black tie.

Jefferson snapped, "No! I am  _not_  putting that on for this! You know I hate Harry Potter!" Aaron gladly took the tie and put it on, replacing the bow tie he was wearing before. James whined and pouted as Jefferson slouched in his seat and crossed his arms.

"Come on, I didn't complain when you hadn't planned  _anything_  for movie night! Why are you complaining about my choices!" James got on the ground next to the chair, putting his head on Thomas's leg. Thomas frowned at him and then sighed in defeat, taking the Slytherin tie and putting it on.

Aaron asked, "Which house am I wearing again?"

"That's Ravenclaw!" James smiled, going to the kitchen to grab the special drinks he got for the three of them. 

"Is that the smart one?" Jefferson snapped, "Why am I not the smart one?"

"You're in the cunning one. A-And they aren't  _just_  smart, y'know. They have other qualities!" James explained, coming into the room with three starbucks fraps.

Thomas grinned. "Wait so if it's not defined by just one word then why am I 'the cunning one'? Also there's finally something good to take from this nightmare! What kind are these?" He asked, taking one and taking a sip. James got a sinister smile as Thomas genuinely enjoyed the frappuccino. 

"It's a secret menu item at Starbucks. The Butter-beer Frappuccino." James said. Thomas suddenly scowled and set the drink aside.

Thomas groaned, "Why does everything on the planet have to relate to Harry Potter somehow?!" James plopped himself on the couch and grabbed the remote. 

"Maybe, if there's time left, we can watch the second movie after the first one!" James giggled.

Aaron grabbed a harry potter blanket and curled up on the couch next to James. He said, "I would rather not be here for longer than three hours." James sighed and nodded.

"Fine, fine. Come on, let's watch!" James giggled. Jefferson got his phone out and scrolled through twitter right as James pressed play on the movie.

 

* * *

 

 

One hour into the movie, James and Aaron are curled up together and watching the movie with glee. Jefferson has one earbud in, slightly paying attention to how close Aaron and James are. He tries to pretend he's ignoring them. Aaron rests his head on James' shoulder and mumbles, "This movie isn't so bad once you get past the main character."

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours into the movie. Jefferson is trying to actually catch up with the plot of the movie. He's migrated over to James and Aaron, now carrying a bowl of popcorn in his lap. James and Aaron are cuddling it up, leaving Thomas as a third wheel. It took about ten minutes left of the movie until Jefferson finally set the popcorn bowl aside and wormed his way into the cuddle. They gladly let him in.

 

* * *

 

 

The movie finally ends, and Thomas actually enjoyed it a little. But that might have just been from the free Frappuccino and cuddles. James is half asleep, clinging to Aaron and whining for him not to get up and go home. Aaron sighs, "James, c'mon, it's late. I gotta get home to my cats." Thomas pulled Aaron into his arms and holds him tightly.

James laughed triumphantly, "Now you're trapped! In Devil's Snare!" Thomas rolled his eyes at the Harry Potter lingo, but still smooched Aaron's cheek with a smile. Aaron relaxed in his arms and gave in to the kidnapping. James grabbed a big, thick blanket and wrapped the three of them up in it. "There... Thomas?"

"Yes?"

"Was movie night really that horrible?"

Thomas was quiet for a moment. He shook his head. "It was fine, I guess. Once I got past how nerdy the damn franchise was, I enjoyed it. A little."

"YES!" James hugged him tightly, "GUESS WHAT WE'RE WATCHING EVERY TIME MOVIE NIGHT IS AT MY PLACE!!!" Jefferson groaned while Aaron laughed his ass off.


End file.
